The Best Thing To Come Home To Is You
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: After a successful infiltration of a HYRDA base, Steve heads back to Avengers Tower in order to rest up after the long mission. He soon finds Tony is a little preoccupied, but knows that it won't be long before the billionaire will seek him out. Hopefully he can hold on that long. Stony.


The Best Thing To Come Home To Is You

* * *

For My Pahoyhoy. You are the Captain America to my Iron Man.

Authors Note: This is based off of both the movie and the comics, in sort of a hybrid of both worlds that we have made some…obvious changes to. So basically it takes place in our own little continuity of the Marvel-verse (which I do not own, besides the large pile of comics that are over on my bookshelf). If you have any questions about this, feel free to ask! Enjoy!

* * *

Finally the night was silent.

The sound of bullets had been riddling the air so frequently for the past twenty four hours that the silence was strange. Battles had raged around them for the better part of those long hours, and there had been injuries, but thankfully no causalities to their side. They had a good team this time, but still there felt as if someone had been missing.

A costumed figure ran along the rooftops, jumping with ease from building to building. Feeling the wind blowing against his face helped to ease him out of battle mode, and into this reality, a good reason for him to take this route home to avoid anyone who may trigger his battle reflexes. With the setting sun sinking quickly behind the Manhattan skyline, night was slowly approaching and there was only one thought on the man's mind: home. Standing only a few blocks ahead of his current position in the glow of the setting sun was his destination.

Stark Tower, the current base of operations of the Avengers, and home of billionaire Tony Stark, who was otherwise known as Iron Man. As the warrior leaped along the rooftops, the tallest structure coming closer and closer by the moment, the proximity of his destination added haste to his movements as the city continued to fly by below him.

In what seemed to be no time at all, the warrior found himself at the entrance to one of the most recognizable buildings in all of New York City. Using fire escapes to land on, he made his way to the ground level entrance quickly, wanting to get inside before anyone came and pulled him away. He then stepped in front of a small panel, allowing the laser to perform a retina scan on him, scanning his Avengers Identicard at the same time in order to allow him entrance and access to the most secure of the towers floors. Still relishing in the lack of battle sounds around him, and knowing that he was completely safe within these walls of Stark Tower, auto-pilot took over his mind and took him the way he needed to go without any thought. That allowed his mind to travel back to the mission he had just completed.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Intel had discovered a newly occupied HYRDA stronghold and Director Fury wanted to get the jump on them before they could relocate too many troops there. Unfortunately they were a little too late for that, and had spent the last day fighting to shut the base down. It had taken a lot longer than they had expected it to, but in the end they had emerged victorious, and with only minor injuries to their side. The same could not be said about the HYRDA forces. Most had been left alive and taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but there had been a few fatalities. Those had been the agents who had refused to stand down or surrender.

"Good evening, Captain," A friendly voice said, breaking through his thoughts and bringing him back to reality.

With the hand not still holding onto his shield, the tall man reached up and pulled off the mask that was so iconic. It felt good to have it off, but the moment that his hair and face hit the open air, he could feel the sweat trickling down the back of his neck. "Good evening, Miss Potts," he responded with a nod to the attractive redhead that was walking down the long hallway, with the usual pile of folders held tightly in her arms.

"Steve," she laughed, causing the freckles littering over her nose and cheeks to crinkle a little as she shifted one hip out to the side, revealing a little more of her creamy thigh from under her tight black pencil skirt, contrasting well with her silk claret shirt. "How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Pepper?"

Steve gave her a small smile, "Do you know where I can find Tony?" he asked, completely ignoring her question as he always did.

With a small laugh, Pepper then just continued walking in the direction she had been previously heading in. "Its 8:30, where do you think he is?" She called over her shoulder, the smile very apparent in her voice.

Not needing any other information than that, Steve then began moving towards the elevator that would take him up to the private floors that Tony resided in. As the door slid close, leaving him in silence once again as the device carried him up the tower, it left the man of corn blond hair standing still for the first time since the battle had begun. All at once, he could feel muscles beginning to stiffen and some of the deeper injuries starting to throb. The blood that had splattered onto his body, both his own blood and that of others, was beginning to itch and for a moment, he debated on if he should go find Tony or take a shower first.

His decision wasn't made until the elevator dinged and the door slide open, revealing the lavish living area of Tony Stark. A shower could wait for a few extra minutes. Propping his shield up beside the door for easy retrieval if needed, Steve then began to make his way to where he knew that the other man would be. As he walked, the super soldier stripped off his gloves, dropping them along with his mask on a side table, trying not to think of the repairs that would have to be done to the entire uniform. It wasn't the worse damage it had sustained, but it still wasn't pretty.

A single open doorway was illuminated with light, confirming the billionaire's location. With quiet steps that didn't seem possible for someone of his stature, Steve approached the open door, looking in, knowing exactly what he was going to find. The sight he saw brought a small smile to his lips.

The light in the room was coming from only a single lamp on a bedside table. Tony Stark himself was in a chair that was next to a small bed, reading the excerpts of what sounded to be a science periodical to the small child that was cocooned in the blankets. Judging by the softness of the dark haired billionaire's voice and the light snores that were coming from the mound of blankets, the young boy was already fast asleep. It must not have been long ago that he had fallen asleep though, because Tony just continued to read. Then again, he could just be speaking to hear the sound of his own voice. With Tony, it was probably both.

Not wanting to disturb them in order to avoid waking the child, Steve quietly made his way to the other end of the hall to his own room. With each step, the chainmail of his uniform felt heavier. He knew that even though he might not have shown it, Tony had noticed his presence and would come find him when he was done. With a thankful sigh, the blond man pushed his door open, stepping inside but leaving the door open behind him. With hastened steps, he walked through the large room, passing the allure of the bed and headed towards the closet. As he walked, Steve began to unbuckle his belt, pulling it off and placing it on top of the bureau he passed. It felt good to be finally getting out of the uniform for now. Pulling the door open, the next thing that he took off were his boots, notice that there was a large tear along the side of one. It really would take a lot to repair this one.

Just as he began to peel off the chair mail shirt, the blond heard footsteps behind him. "Is Peter asleep?" he asked as he pulled the uniform top off and hung it on a hanger.

A slight chortle sounded behind him. "Of course. Kid tried his hardest to stay awake but didn't make it passed the first three pages."

Steve couldn't resist chuckling. "And what exactly were you reading to him as a bedtime story?" Turning around, the super soldier saw that Tony had not actually entered the room, but instead decided to stay leaning up against the doorframe.

With a shrug, the dark haired man reached up and scratched his beard. "Banner's latest Gamma Research. Hey, he was the one who chose it, not me."

Shaking his head, Steve then slipped of the regular shirt that he had been wearing under the chain mail, throwing it right in the trash can, after seeing the blood and rips all over it. He wondered just how long the other man would continue to just stand there and not actually come into the room. "How easily did he go to bed tonight?" before the thought had fully left his mouth, the blond found his chest encircled by a pair of strong arms from behind.

"It would have been better if you were here too. The kid likes it better when we're both here. And I have to agree with him," Tony's voice was husky as it whispered in the other man's ear. "I like it much better when you're here, too."

Leaning into the warm touch, the taller man couldn't help but sigh at the feeling of being held so close. The hum of the arc reactor implanted in the dark haired man's chest soothed him like nothing else, easing the tensions he felt in his body. "And to think, when Logan first brought Peter to us to look after him, you were completely against it. How much difference a year makes." There was a proud smile on Steve's face as he reached his hands up and rested them on Tony's forearms.

"In my defence, we were still newlyweds then and hadn't even discussed the possibility of adopting," chuckled Tony, trying to get off the subject of their son by placing soft kisses along his husband's strong neck.

Ignoring the obvious direct that Tony wanted to take this conversation in for just a few more moments, the blond man laughed lightly. "We've only been married for two and a half years now. Most people would still consider us newlyweds, Tony. So, how was Peter's day other than that?" Despite the desire to not give into the slightly smaller man's ministrations quite yet, Steve couldn't help but tilt his neck to the side in order to give his husband better access to the skin.

"He pooped, he peed, he ate, he played and he learned a little more physics. Not all in that order, but he did it all. Now, I love Pete and all, but he really is a bit of a mood killer when I'm trying to get into your pants, Cap," the dark haired man's voice had a slight growl in it as he squeezed his arms tighter as he nipped lightly at the muscled flesh of his partner's neck. It wasn't much of a surprise that the only man that Tony had ever been attracted to would be the only person he would settle down with.

Shortly after finding Captain America frozen, yet still alive in that ice, Tony offered the man he had grown up hearing about a place to stay until he got used to this time. After a few months however, the two began to grow close until Steve timidly asked Tony what the public perception was on homosexuality now, if things had changed and what the billionaire's personal thoughts were on it. The dark haired man thought nothing of it when he answered; not realizing until several days later that Steve had actually been asking him out. Normally Tony would have just dismissed the entire situation with a laugh, a bottle of scotch and several very attractive young brunettes of questionable virtue. But for some odd reason, the thought intrigued him more than he was willing to admit at first. Eventually, he couldn't deny what he was starting to feel. So he agreed to one date, then another, and another, and another.

Eventually Tony realized that not only had he remained faithful to one person, and a man at that, for nearly nine months – beating his previous record by eight months and twenty seven days – but he had genuine feelings for Steve that he couldn't deny. And neither could Steve. Together they came to the decision to make their union a more permanent one.

Eighteen months after the lavish ceremony that bound the two men in holy matrimony, Logan had shown up on the doorstep of Stark Tower in the middle of the night with an unexpected guest, hoping to cash in a favour from his old war buddy. Richard and Mary Parker, CIA operatives attempting to infiltrate Red Skull's ranks had been killed after being discovered, leaving their young son orphaned. Before the authorities could come and take Peter away, or worse, he was attacked by Red Skull's supporters, Logan had shown up to get him, being a long-time friend to the couple. Needing a safe place for Peter to stay, as he himself didn't have the ideal lifestyle to take care of a kid, Wolverine thought of Steve and his new husband and how that would be a much better idea. At first, Tony had been against it, knowing that he was pushing things with a lasting relationship with Steve, so adding a child into the mix would end up badly. However, after only a few weeks, young Peter Parker had worked his way deep into Steve and Tony's hearts, resulting in his formal adoption by the two men. Neither of them could have imagined how complete the young boy would make their lives.

"Here I am trying to ask about our son and you are trying your hardest to distract me," Steve smiled, not willing to admit how close he was to surrendering. But he would continue to play this game as long as possible.

With a snort, the dark haired man gently thrust his hips forward. "The hardest thing that you should be thinking about right now is me," whispered Tony as he moved his hand down along his husband's side, massaging the exposed flesh firmly.

At the pressure, the blond man could not hold in the pain laced gasp that escaped him as Tony pressed into a rib that had taken a harsh blow during the battle and his super soldier enhanced blood had not yet had the chance to completely heal it yet.

"Still a little tender?" the billionaire questioned as he began to gently rub that spot, using his other hand to bring his husband's left hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the bruised knuckles and onto the plain adamantium band that was on Steve's ring finger. "How did it go, anyway?"

Letting out a sigh at the soft touch that continued to send ripples of pain through his body, Steve found it almost harder to concentrate now than when the brunet had been kissing his neck. "We were able to shut it down. It was just a typical HYDRA base infiltration. Hank and Jan bickered the entire time as usual and Clint was…well, Clint."

"Good. Well, I asked about your day and you asked about mine, so can we finish with the chit chat and get on with this now?" Tony said, rolling his hips forward again; allowing his husband to easily feel how turned on he was already. The blond man freed his hand from the brunet's grip, placing it along Tony's face gently, enjoying how the scruff of his beard tickled his palm. It was that moment that Steve realized that there was no sense in playing the game any longer. He couldn't resist the allure of his husband any longer and what he was offering.

Tony could tell the exact moment that Steve's resolve crumbled and he was going to take full advantage of that fact. Leaning into the hand that rested against his cheek, the billionaire then began to slowly run his hand further down until it came to rest on the blond's hips. With thumbs hooked into the blue pants, the dark haired man gave the muscled hips a hard squeeze while at the same time he pressed his own body forward and firmly into his husband's covered ass.

At the additional pressure, Steve let out a slight gasp, reminding him of just how many times he had been thrown into walls over the past twenty four hours, or had been on the receiving end of a blow. Obviously he had been injured more severely than he thought if the serum flowing through his veins hadn't healed him yet. "Tony…"he whispered out, his hand gently sliding up off the smaller man's cheek and up into his closely cropped black hair.

The reaction that the blond made never escaped Tony's notice and he couldn't help sympathizing for the blond, he had been there many times. Placing soft kisses along his lover's neck, then up towards his cheek, the dark haired man could not help but notice the distinct flavour that Steve had only after battle. He could taste gunpowder and a very masculine taste of sweat along with an underlying metallic tang of blood. Obviously the uniform had soaked up most of the splatter, but some had inevitably soaked all the way through to the skin. The taste was even more intoxicating than the best aged scotch.

With slow and deliberate movements, the smaller man slid his hands gently down from the waist of the blue pants until they rested on broad hips. With a light nip to his husband's neck, he then began to massage the firm flesh once again, but this time, he began to move his hands until they began to travel backwards until they came to rest on the dark fabric covering Steve's ass. "You know," the billionaire whispered, "I kind of think that you wear the spandex in order to make me jealous. I hate when other people look at you like that. And you have to know just how much Jan checks you out when you're in uniform."

Squeezing the hair that was in his hold, the blond couldn't help but smirk before rolling his own hips backwards into the firm hold of his husband's hands. The movement also caused him to press his back harshly into the heat of the arc reactor. "And if I did? What would you do about it?" Several times, Steve's breath hitched as strong fingers massaged his firm glutes, sending waves of arousal through his body. This was common place for them after a battle. There was just something about the adrenaline that turned them on. There was absolutely no reason for them to ignore the arousal, especially when they had the time to do something about it.

With a husky chuckle, Tony gave the blond's ass a final harsh squeeze before stepping back and breaking all contact between them. Hearing the moan of disappointment that escaped from the taller man, the billionaire couldn't help but noticed just how needy his husband was being at the moment. Well, that was something that he couldn't ignore. Before he could do anything about it however, he felt two strong hands on either side of his face, holding him still and forcing him to look directly into the pale blue of Steve's eyes. Obviously the super soldier's patience had run out. Knowing what that would hold in store for him, the dark haired man could only smirk.

Not wasting any more time, Steve dove in and captured his husband's lips with his own, a desperate desire to taste the billionaire filling him. Lips moved roughly against one another as Tony's arms slid around the blond's waist, forcing their bodies together. Once again, the brunet's hands crept downwards to cup the firm ass cheeks. The touch caused Steve to thrust his own hips forward into his husband's, causing short noises of pleasure to escape- and promptly be swallowed- by each man. With the tickle of Tony's beard brushing against his own chin, the blond man held his husband's head in place as he took full control of the kiss, his tongue snaking easily between Tony's lips.

As the kiss deepened, the darker haired man felt himself relaxing into the embrace and allowing Steve to remain in control. Normally there would be a slight battle for dominance before one of them would eventually give into the other, but for tonight, Tony felt as if this was the way things should go and he returned the kiss with an enthusiastic vigor. Lips and tongues danced together, exploring familiar territory and tasting every inch of it. The blond began to gently press his hips forward in a slow rocking movement against the billionaires. The movements were mirrored by the smaller man as their bodies moved in time with their mouths.

While their kiss continued to distract Steve, Tony's fingers massaged the firm ass under his fingers, loving the sensation of how the muscles flexed under his touch whenever he'd come across a particularly tender spot. But it still wasn't the same with the material of the pants separating him from the feel of skin beneath his hands. With a slight growl into the kiss, the brunet's hands went directly to the waist of the navy pants, thumbs hooking under the elastic band, sliding them down with no warning, exposing his husband fully to the cooler air of them room.

Smiling against the brunet's mouth, the blond broke the kiss, Tony trying to prolong it by nipping at the full lower lip as it pulled away. Gently Steve stepped out of the pants that were pooled at his feet, feeling completely at ease with his nudity in front of his husband. Tony took the moment to take in the sight of the super soldier standing there in front of him in all his glory, partially aroused, pale skin littered with dark bruises. Unable to resist the temptation and allure of the well-muscled man in front of him, the brunet's hands went right to the taller man's ass once again, slamming their bodies together, hips rolling against one another almost desperately.

Not content with feeling his budding erection rubbing against the fabric of the expensive dress pants that Tony wore, the blond man allowed his hands to slip down from his husband's face to the collar of the dark green shirt. His bruised fingers ran gently along the fabric for only a moment before finding the front most point. He then placed a ghost of a touch over Tony's Adam's apple, lingering there for only a moment before tracing down over the buttons of the shirt, popping each one out of its hole as his hand travelled down. The second that the faint blue light of the arc reactor embedded in the billionaire's chest was exposed; Steve paused and pressed his entire palm over the round device keeping his husband alive.

"What's with the stalling? Just get on with it," Tony panted, only a hint of desperation lacing his words as he let go of his husband's ass, reaching up and pulling his shirt open, effectively sending the remaining buttons flying through the room and against the taller man's chest. Seeing the impatience playing in the brunet's cobalt irises, the blond man couldn't help but chuckle as the green shirt was shrugged to the floor. As the brunet then reached down to begin getting rid of his dark grey pants, Tony found his wrists encircled by strong hands.

"And why are you so impatient? I'm not going anywhere else tonight," Steve smiled, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his husband's lips, pulling away before it was able to deepen. Hearing the growl that sounded deep in the billionaire's throat, the blond decided not to completely tease his husband, at least for this moment. He let go of Tony's hands, pushing them back down to rest at the dark haired man's sides before reaching down and making short work of the leather belt of the soft linen pants. Knowing now that he was so close to his goal, Steve was having a difficult time retraining himself despite his earlier patience, not now knowing how close he was.

All the while, Tony just stood there and allowed himself to be stripped. Though they were completely and fully equals in their relationship, the billionaire still had a difficult time convincing Steve that it was more than alright to take full control sometimes, and convince the blond that he wouldn't hurt him. Steve wasn't afraid of his strength, he never had been, but sometimes he forgot that Tony was battle trained as well. However, when the blond did relinquish and take full control, it resulted in some of the most passionate and satisfying encounters that they had. Thankfully those times were coming more and more frequently as well, something that had become even more noticeable since Peter had come into their lives. It was yet another thing that the young child had changed in their lives for the better.

When the last article of clothing was finally removed from Tony's body, it caused the blond man to pause for a moment and take in the sight of his husband. The billionaire exuded an air of confidence and cockiness in his state of almost full arousal. As Steve gazed appreciatively over the dark haired man's body, he was receiving the same sort of attention. The super soldier serum kept Steve's body in perfect physical condition, and there was nothing that Tony found more beautiful in this entire world.

With no other words, the taller man grabbed hold of the brunet's strong biceps, pulling him in for another rough kiss before rolling his hips desperately forward into the dark haired man's. This allowed their bare flesh to finally slam against one another, bodies rolling instantly together in movements that were echoes of their tongues. They stood there rolling against one another, desperate to feel the friction of skin against skin. Each thrust that their bodies made brought them closer to full arousal, the friction they both felt along their hardening shafts sending waves of pleasure through them.

Everything that he was feeling was enhanced by the super soldier serum in his blood, making every nerve in his body so much more responsive. The sensations of his husband's blunt fingernails scratching along his bruised shoulder blades only caused even more fire to burn through his body. There was something in Tony's touch that put him in the mood no matter what the situation, and this moment was no different. His own hands slid down to rest on the brunet's naked hips and gripping tightly enough that Tony could no longer thrust forward. Taking the opportunity of the billionaire's stationary position, Steve began to grind his pelvis harshly against the shorter man.

Unable to move, Tony allowed his husband to thrust against his body. He could sense the passion in every one of Steve's movements and it only served to arouse both of them further. It was the billionaire who broke their kiss first, throwing his head back in order to release a throaty moan. "Steve!" the name came out slightly garbled, but it was enough for the blond to hear and he could only chuckle at the sound. Wanting to feel something a little more than just simple friction, the blond moved one hand down further, still able to move against the brunet's body at the same time. With slow and deliberate movements, the super soldier's hand slid down between their bodies, coming to rest on Tony's pelvis right between his hips.

Taking only a moment for two sets of blue eyes, one sky blue and other deep cobalt, to meet and allow unspoken emotions to pass between them, Steve then slipped his hand down to its destination. Easily he was able to take both erections into his large hand, squeezing gently. The pressure earned groans from both of them before their lips collided once again, fueling the passion in them even further. Their entire bodies moved together in a rhythm, thrusting into the loose tunnel of the blond's hand and against each other. Their lengths rubbed up against one another with each rough movement, Steve's hand squeezing and relaxing in time with those thrusts.

As incredible as feeling his husband's hands on his body felt, it still wasn't enough for Tony. He wanted and needed to feel more. Trapping the taller man's bottom lip between his teeth, the billionaire once again broke the kiss first, but then continued to move the rest of his body away as well. Steve offered no resistance to the brunet's movements, knowing that Tony's patience was probably running low and he'd want to proceed further. Gnawing at the lip between his teeth for only a moment, the shorter man let it fall before placing one last brief and gentle kiss on the bruised lip. Tony didn't move far, only to the flat expanse of wall that was next to the open closet. Panting, he placed his bent arms against the wall, leaning his forehead against them for support, presenting his body to his husband.

"I'm getting impatient here, Steve. You don't want to keep me waiting, do you?" the normally strong voice of the billionaire was airy, something that the blond found both endearing and arousing. He also knew better than to leave his husband waiting and wanting like this. He could only deny him for so long without having to pay for it in some way later on. Though that would be a thought to entertain at a later time, right now was not that moment.

With a chuckle at just how eager the brunet was for this, Steve placed his hands on broad hips, his fingers flexing and pressing firmly on tanned skin. "And what is making you so impatient tonight that you want to do this without proper preparation?" the tall blond whispered, placing scattered kisses and nips along the expanse of Tony's shoulders as he began to move his hips against his husband's ass.

A snort was barely heard above the brunet's sigh of contentment. "What makes you think I'm not prepared?" the response was filled with amusement as Tony's body began to move back against the super soldiers.

Sky blue eyes went wide at the statement and strong hands slid once more from hips and down to the firm globes of his husband's ass, squeezing several times in time with his continued thrusts against the slightly smaller body. After a few squeezes, several fingers began to creep lower still to their destination. As he did, he could feel the anticipation quivering through the billionaire's body. Feeling the dip between the two round mounds of Tony's ass, the desire began to grow in Steve tenfold.

He ran his fingers along the crack gently and at the same time, they grazed over the swollen head of his own penis. Continuing to rock against the firm body leaning against the wall, the blond finally allowed his fingers to dip between the butt cheeks and they instantly went right to the rougher patch of skin that he knew intimately. Sure enough, Steve could feel the slick sheen of lubricate lingering there. "When," the super soldier trailed off as he concentrated on making small circles over the puckered entrance, spreading the lubricant even more.

"Pete was fast asleep when you peeked your head in. As soon as you left, I tucked him in and made a detour," Tony said as he moved his hips backwards in an attempt to urge the finger into penetration. Each word was punctuated with a gasp or a groan as he wanted to feel more than just the heavy petting he was receiving at the moment. "Now, I've been waiting for you to come home for over twenty four hours and I had no idea what kind of condition you would be in when you did. So you can now prove to me that you are still very much alive by hurrying up."

At the desperation that laced his husband's words, Steve could only smile before sliding two fingers into the slickened passage. The brunet let out a deep and contented moan at the penetration, rolling his hips backwards in order to get the digits deeper into his body. The blond was not surprised at how stretched Tony's body was, but he was slightly disappointed that he hadn't gotten the chance to witness that spectacular event. At the same time however, he was kind of glad because in only a moment, he was going to be as desperate as Tony was. Pushing his fingers in all the way up to the knuckle, the blond was glad to feel that his husband had not fully stretched himself, leaving the right amount of tightness still squeezing his fingers.

Moving his fingers in and out at a moderate pace, Steve loved the sensation of the billionaire's inner walls as he brushed against them, and the reactions that they enticed from the shorter man. The warmth that radiated from the velvety passage was an amazing sensation, something that never failed to send desire and arousal through Steve. As he continued to thrust his digits faster and faster with every passing moment, the lubricant that Tony had used was spread even more, slicking the passage further, all the while the brunet making moans and gasping out his husband's name repeatedly.

Though the feeling of the fingers was enjoyable, it still wasn't enough for Tony. The thickness wasn't thick enough, the reach wasn't deep enough and the press of the blond's body against his own wasn't close enough. "Dammit Steve," he gasped, rolling his hips back, "I already said that I was ready, so just hurry it up."

Chuckling deeply, the taller man forced his fingers into the body as far as he could, loving the pulses of constriction that surrounded his fingers as soon as he felt the tightness relax a little, Steve completely withdrew them, already missing the constricting feeling, but knowing that something better was coming soon enough. Hearing a gasp of disappointment escape from his husband's lips, it proved to snap any remaining patience that the blond had been holding in. reaching one hand up, Steve placed his palm over the glowing arc reactor in the shorter man's chest, loving the warmth that it spread through him. The other hand travelled to his own erection, giving it a few strong pumps.

The sensation of his husband's hand pressed against the arc reactor was almost more intimate than the mere sexual act itself to Tony. No one by the super soldier ever touched him like this, and the brunet wouldn't have it any other way. As Steve stepped as close as possible to the shorter man's back, his chest pressed against the tanned skin. Using his finger-tips, the blond began to massage the flesh around the glowing circle, sending shivers up and down Tony's spine. The feeling caused the billionaire's back to arch, grinding his ass harshly backwards into the taller man. With a few more hard thrusts while holding his husband as close as possible, Steve began to feel the desperation flowing through his veins. Reaching down between their bodies, the blond grabbed hold of his own member once more, rubbing the reddened head over the stretched entrance, the sound of the shorter man's moans and gasps driving his every movement. "Ready?" he breathed directly into Tony's ear in a reversal of their earlier positions.

The billionaire continued to roll back into his husband's body wanting to feel so much more. "I've been ready from the moment that you walked out that door for the mission."

With a chuckle, Steve directed the tip of his swollen penis to press against the puckered skin, but not pushing in quite yet. Placing kisses along his husband's earlobe, the blond took only a moment to take in all the sensations as proof that he was alive and able to return home to Tony's embrace once again. He was well aware that probably the only thing that could come between them now was death, something that Tony was aware of as well.

No longer able to resist anything, Steve began to slowly slide into the tight passage, the resistance the brunet's body was putting up only making it feel tighter around the thick cock. Knowing how much Tony could take, the super soldier continued to push inwards, loving the whimpers that it caused to fall from the smaller man's lips. Another reaction that it drew from the billionaire was that the arc reactor seemed to burn hotter against Steve's hand as he inched into his husband's body. It seemed like an eternity to both men, but after only a few moments, the blond was completely sheathed in the constricting heat up to the hilt.

Finally feeling that fullness that he had been so desperate to experience for so long, Tony let out a deep moan that was laced with laughter. Not having any remaining patience, the brunet began to roll his hips enough to pull away, only the slightest amount of the length sliding out before pushing it back in almost instantly. Each little bit of friction on his inner walls drove pleasure through the shorter man's entire body. He could feel the stretch as it burned, pulsating around the impaling cock of his husband.

Not overly surprised that Tony hadn't paused for the chance to adjust, Steve could only release his own deep moan, always surprised at how tight his husband's body could still be. Not prepared to allow the billionaire to take control at this point, the blond moved his free hand to rest on Tony's pelvis, the head of the brunet's own erection brushing against the back of his hand. Using the new hold as leverage, the super soldier began to pull back until only the head of his thick erection remained in the smaller body, thrusting rapidly back in. The movement was enough that he could hear his husband's forehead slam against the wall in front of them, slipping off of his arms.

Setting a fairly quick pace, they moved in a rhythm that came naturally to them, a synchronicity that had been trained into them through battle. Rolling their bodies together so harshly brought moans forth from both men, the sweat gathering quickly on their skin where it was connect. Tony allowed his body to be thrust into, relishing in the sensations that were being inflicted on his body. But it still wasn't quite enough. With his forehead now pressing against the wall, the billionaire reached one hand down and wrapped it around his husband's wrist that rested against his stomach.

Not surprised when the strong fingers touched his wrist, Steve slowed the rapid pace of his thrusts to be more controlled and harder, if only for moments as those fingers guiding his hand down just a little with an apparent suggestion. Smirking as his lips pressed against a bearded cheek, the super soldier took his husband's cock into his hold, stroking it in time with the thrusts he was making into the tight channel. What he wasn't expecting was that Tony's fingers remained there entwined with his own, pumping the length.

"Steve! Deeper!" gasped Tony as he rolled back as he gave his own penis and his husband's hand a squeeze. Not wanting to deny the brunet anything, the taller man picked up the pace once again, groaning loudly as he felt the inner walls of the billionaire's channel constricting around him even tighter. Together they moved with the same intent, the warmth surrounding their members starting to take control of their every thought and motion.

Suddenly the blond man stopped his movements though and pulled fully out of the smaller body. A mournful groan escaped from Tony as he made sure that the pumping along his shaft continued. Before he had the chance to question what was happening, the brunet found himself being turned around and his back slammed against the wall. Seeing an impassioned look in those sky blue eyes, the billionaire could only smirk and allow his husband's hand to release him, though he continued to pump at his own erection.

Returning the smile, Steve reached his hands down and placed a hand on the back of each of the brunet's tanned thighs, squeezing them and scratching them with blunt nails. In a single forceful move, Tony found himself lifted off the ground and impaled once again. Long legs wrapped tightly around the taller man's waist, creating a deeper angle for penetration. This time, Steve's pace was rougher and more reckless as he pounded his husband into the wall. Leaning forward, the blond captured the billionaire's lips with his own once again, thrusting his tongue into the warm mouth.

The shorter man then lifted his free hand up and wrapped it around the blond's neck, forcing their mouths even closer than before. They thrust together roughly as Tony continued to pump his own erection while squeezing every muscle in his anus in order to clamp down harder on the thick length that was moving so furiously within him. He could feel the familiar sensations building deep in his body and it was all that the shorter man could do to hold on for a little longer.

The tightness that surrounded his erection was more than even Steve's adrenaline filled body could handle. When Tony began to squeeze the heated muscles even tighter, it caused the arousal in him to peak all at once. "Tony!" he gasped out as he picked up the pace, loving the sound of the smaller body slamming up against the wall behind them with each movement. Pushing as deep as he could into the tight hole, Steve could feel everything beginning to come to a finish. The orgasm hit him almost instantly, washing over him with the force of a tidal wave. The convulsions allowed him to continue thrusting into the smaller body erratically as the orgasm took over, releasing his load into his husband's rectum.

Feeling the blond man orgasm into his body was enough to push Tony to the edge as well. The extra heat inside him along with the look of pure euphoria on Steve's face helped the brunet reach his own end as well. With a few more tight pumps along his length it was enough to bring orgasm upon him as all. With a guttural moan, the dark haired man forced his husband's face back down in order to join their lips once more while his hand fiercely moved along his cock. Feeling the explosion finally go off inside him, the billionaire finally reached his own release, spurts of the thick white cum hitting both their stomachs and dribbling down over Tony's hand as well.

They rode out their convulsions together, their lips and tongues continuing to move against one another even after their bodies stopped. There was a definite afterglow that blanketed them as Steve moved his husband away from the wall, all the while never breaking the kiss nor pulling out of the rapidly tightening channel. He walked slowly across the room, carrying Tony until he came to the edge of the large bed that they shared and it was only then that the blond broke the kiss.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're home," Tony whispered, running his hand gently through the damp blond hair, unable to speak any louder at the moment.

Offering a small chuckle, the taller man stole one last kiss. "I think I have a good idea of how happy you are. Now, seeing as I was gone for more than a day, I hope that that's not all you're up to."

Smirking, the billionaire once again began to stroke his own penis as it was trapped between their bodies, encouraging it back to full hardness once more. "I'm ready for more as long as you think that you can handle it, old man."

Now that the initial desire had been sated, Steve knew that the night was still young and neither of them would give into sleep anytime soon.

.

A sudden feel of coldness woke Tony out of a dead sleep. The only light in the room was the faint blue light from his arc reactor, but the strangest part of everything was the lack of Steve's body behind his. They had completely exhausted themselves after four more rounds, including one time in the shower, until they had collapsed in each other's arms and finally falling asleep together.

Rubbing his eyes, Tony looked at the clock on the bedside table, knowing that it couldn't possibly be morning yet judging by how sore his body still was. "Steve? What the hell? It's only 3am. That better not be Fury calling us in right now. I swear I will take out his other eye with a repulsor beam if it is."

Hearing a light chuckle from the other side of the bed, the brunet found himself with a face full of fabric suddenly. "No, it's nothing like that. Our son just got out of bed and is heading this way, and I figured that you would want to put on some pants in order to avoid another awkward explanation when Peter comes in here."

Muttering about super enhanced hearing, the brunet just rolled his eyes. "You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?" he groaned as he untangled himself from the sleep pants that his husband had thrown at him. He saw that Steve was now wearing sleep pants of his own and crawling back into bed.

"You have how many doctorates, and the best thing that you could come up with to tell a three and a half year old as to why you didn't have pants on was chafing?" a blond eyebrow was raised, illuminated by the faint blue light, allowing Tony to see the smile that was playing on thin lips.

Rolling his cobalt eyes, Tony slipped the pants on and pulled the covers back up over himself. "In my defense, I wasn't expecting him to come in here, you had literally just finished having your wicked way with me how many times, and I never claimed to be smart in the middle of the night."

Just as Steve lay back down beside his husband, laying an arm over his chest and tracing the outer circle of the arc reactor, the door to their room was pushed open.

"Daddy?" a young voice whispered into the room, causing Steve to smile. He wasn't sure which if them Peter was calling to, but it warmed his heart to know that the young boy had accepted them and their extraordinary lifestyle so quickly. He knew eventually they would have to come up with another term for one of them, but for now, both Steve and Tony were glad to be called 'Daddy'.

Not knowing if Peter was aware of his return from the mission yet or not, Steve sat up, turning on the bedside table as Tony pretended to be asleep. "What are you doing awake, Peter?"

Seeing both his fathers in bed, a large grin appeared on the sleepy child's face as he hurried over to Steve's side of the bed, the blond man smiling and lifting his son up when he got close enough. "You're home!" he smiled, wrapping his arms around his father's neck and burying his face into his cheek. Steve returned the tight hug, but held in the groan that he felt building inside when he saw that Peter was wearing pajamas that were patterned with little pictures of his shield and mask. Why Tony had to always make sure that Peter had the latest Avengers merchandise was beyond the blond. But it also explained the stuffed Hulk doll that was pressed between Steve and his son at the moment. He took a moment to relish in the feel of holding the small boy close to him.

"You know, he insists on wearing those every time you aren't home. And heaven forbid they aren't the ones with the feet in them," Tony laughed lightly, rolling over to look at his husband and son, noticing even before Steve did that their son was fast asleep in the taller man's arms.

"Obviously he has you wrapped around his finger," smiled the blond as he lay down, Peter still wrapped closely in his arms.

The billionaire then pulled the sheet up over all three of them, before wrapping his arms around the two most important people in his life. "Like you're any better. But you know, I think we should teach him about the birds and the…well, birds sooner than later so that we can avoid more awkwardness when he walks in on us."

"Tony!" Steve whispered harshly to avoid waking the boy between them.

"What? Just saying…" Smirked Tony, as he leaned in and placing a kiss on his husband's lips before the blond had a chance to retort. He then placed a kiss on his son's forehead and laid his head down on Steve's pillow just above Peter's head. "Good night, Cap. I love you."

"I love you too, Tony. Sleep well." With a contented smile, Steve then reached over and turned off the light, feeling truly home now that he was with his family.

* * *

So there you have it! Some Stony just in time for the release of the Avengers on video! This has been done for well over a month, but my computer died and I was only just able to get it back to post. Yeah, wasn't happy about it either. Pahoyhoy mentioned this family to me one day, as we have both been huge Marvel fans for many, many years, and we both fell completely in love with the idea, and probably close to 25,000 texts later over 3 months and we are here with it lol. I hope everyone likes it and if I get enough positive feedback on it, I may even write more of this pairing! Thanks again to WindEarthWater for betaing this for me! I hope everyone enjoyed! Until next time!


End file.
